


A Bit of Fun

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Percy has hidden depths, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius agrees, Sirius teaches Percy how to have fun, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Everyone knows Sirius is a notorious playboy, but when Sirius invites Percy to dinner, he says yes, against his better judgment.  He does not regret it.





	A Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This story is AU in that Sirius survives as well as regarding Percy Weasley. The prompt was to write about someone bemoaning the single life. The pairing is Percy Weasley/Sirius Black.**

Percy would be the first to admit that they were one of the most mismatched couples the wizarding world had ever seen. Percy was tall and skinny in a way that was all arms and legs and no flesh. His blue eyes clashed with his too red hair, and his need for glasses did not help matters. From a poor family, he had worked for everything he had gotten. He was a conservative dresser, and he was a prude. And he knew it. He had never seen a need to be anything else. He’d never managed a relationship in school or any time after. 

Sirius Black was everything he wasn’t. Moneyed and quite the playboy, Sirius played the pureblood heir to the hilt. After his exoneration by the Wizengamot, his lucky escape from the Department of Mysteries battle, and his heroic defense of Harry Potter during the Final Battle, Sirius had become the man that every woman and some men wanted for their beds. After all, it was well-known that Sirius played both sides, trailing men and women in his wake.

So Percy hadn’t quite believed the society page of the paper when it had proclaimed that Sirius Black was newly single.

Apparently, however, it was correct. Either that or his stay in Azkaban was finally catching up with him. Percy assumed one of those options had to be the explanation because that was all that could possibly explain why Sirius Black was currently standing at his desk in the Ministry mere steps from Minister Shacklebolt’s office asking him to dinner that night.

Percy blinked owlishly at him from behind his glasses. “I cannot possibly have heard you correctly.”

Sirius smiled, and Percy finally understood just why men and women all but fell at the feet of this man. Percy felt his own stomach do an unexpected flip as another part of his anatomy reacted in an equally unexpected fashion.

“You heard me correctly, Percy. I’m single again and utterly miserable. You are too, or so I’ve heard,” Sirius said, smirking at the younger man who was trying desperately not to blush.

“I’m not utterly miserable!” Percy insisted, more than a hint of defensiveness in his tone.

Sirius just grinned. “But I’m sure that you wouldn’t object to a nice dinner with a handsome man, eh, Percy? I guarantee you I’ll show you a good time, and I do know exactly how to avoid the press.” He leaned closer. “So what do you say, Percy? Are you up for some fun?”

Percy knew he shouldn’t. But he found himself saying, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Sirius winked and brushed a teasing kiss across Percy’s lips before the younger man had a chance to resist. Percy, too stunned to move, simply stared blankly after him.

Sirius was as good as his word. The restaurant was shockingly expensive and worth every bit of the price. The wine was exquisite, but Percy made a point of not drinking to excess. He was not going to do something he’d regret because he’d had too much to drink.

But then Sirius invited him back to his manor for more drinks and offered him elf wine, an indulgence rarely to be had even by the richest of the rich. Percy couldn’t possibly say no. And so he drank a little more, enough so that, when Sirius kissed him softly and took his hand, tugging him toward the stairs, Percy didn’t say no.

Percy learned that night that Sirius truly lived up to his playboy name.

He woke to the typical morning after except that Sirius was still there and still nude. He made a point of feeding Percy hangover remedies and coffee before he said a word.

“I did promise I would show you a good time,” Sirius finally said softly.

Percy cracked a smile. “You did that most definitely. Even a prude such as myself can say that much.”

Sirius laughed. “Prude you may be but you’ve got hidden depths, Percy Weasley.” He leaned closer. “However, if you’d like to work on getting rid of some more of that prudishness, you could join me here this weekend.”

Percy’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you were single.”

Sirius laughed again. “We both are, of course. Just two single men looking for some fun.”

Percy chuckled. “Whatever you say, Sirius. Whatever you say.”


End file.
